


Случайности не случайны

by Mr_Poher



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Poher/pseuds/Mr_Poher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как полезно иногда подслушать чужой разговор, случайно оказавшись в нужное время в нужном месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайности не случайны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dylmas fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dylmas+fans).



Вот и подходит к концу съемочный период "Бегущего". Хотя, все закончилось очень быстро. Сколько прошло? Чуть больше месяца. И Томас не может сказать, рад он тому, что все позади, или, наоборот, впадает в депрессию. Возможно, что все вместе. В этот раз ему повезло работать с такими замечательными людьми! В этом прелесть молодежных блокбастеров - целая куча ребят твоего возраста, а атмосфера на площадке позволяет расслабиться и делать свою работу с удовольствием. Больше всего, решил Томас, ему будет не хватать Дилана, хотя и не знал, почему.  
Сегодня последний день, вечером все соберутся на празднование в честь окончания съемок. Томас не очень любил клубы, но с этими ребятами можно повеселиться на славу.  
Чего не выносит Томас, так это пустого нытья. Это просто раздражает. И когда кто-то принялся жаловаться на то, как Уэс его сегодня несправедливо отчитал, Сангстер только закатил глаза и, воспользовавшись перерывом, вышел на улицу. Зайдя за угол, он достал сигарету. Недавно он нашел здесь местечко, где ему их все же продали, а не доказывали с пеной у рта, что несовершеннолетним не положено. Он всегда выглядел младше своих сверстников. Забавно, но Томас давно уже не волновался о собственной внешности. Конечно, актеру всегда следует выглядеть хорошо, но не об этом речь, просто комплексы, которыми он раньше страдал, остались где-то позади, у Томаса-подростка. Ему просто необходимо было полюбить себя, чтобы его полюбили другие, и он с этим справился. Хмыкнув, Томас затянулся.  
  
-Это даже странно, - донесся до него знакомый голос. - Томас ничего не замечает, хотя, по-моему, это очевидно для каждого уже. Даже жалко нашего беднягу, скоро мы разъедемся, а он очень эмоционально все переживает. Я только надеюсь, что у него все это несерьезно.  
-Мда, мы же встретимся все вместе только через год. Черт, ты не забывай сама писать иногда, подруга!  
-Хаха, да ты что, Уилл, обязательно! А Дилану нужно сегодня помочь. Может, просто держать его сегодня подальше от Тома? А то мало ли что, вдруг бедняга сорвется. Он и так ходит как в воду опущенный. Я пыталась его развеселить, но получилось не очень.   
-Да, заметил. Я, конечно, не поклонник таких отношений, да и не мое это дело, но иногда хочется подойти к Томасу и настучать по голове, вроде как растрясти его. Типо, "эй, ты не видишь, что Дилан в тебя по уши втрескался, разуй глаза, чувак!"  
-Вот так и сделай как-нибудь.. Черт, нас Ки Хонг уже заждался!  
  
И Кая с Уиллом поспешили в павильон.  
Томас медленно затушил сигарету. Ну и как это понимать? Дилан неравнодушен к нему? Томас сначала подумал, что это какая-то глупая шутка. Дилан - душа компании, такой веселый, обаятельный. К нему хочется тянуться, быть ближе, греться в его собственных солнечных лучах. И как, скажите, он мог влюбиться в Томаса? За то недолгое время, что они были знакомы, они сблизились, стали хорошими друзьями. Но ничего другого, никаких намеков на большее Дилан не делал. Вроде бы. А в последнее время Томасу вообще казалось, что парень отдаляется от него - тот стал каким-то замкнутым, витал где-то далеко, вот Томас и думал, что надоел другу. И ему все еще больше верилось в последнее, чем в безумную версию друзей. Либо они ошиблись, что-то не так поняв, либо решили разыграть кого-нибудь, да хотя бы его. И Томас решил выкинуть это из головы, намереваясь хорошо повеселиться сегодня.   
  
***  
  
Но отделаться не получалось. Томас не думал об этом, но часто так случается, что мы не замечаем за человеком ничего необычного, но вдруг нам про него что-то наговорили, и, как бы мы ни старались смотреть на вещи по-старому, потихоньку эта идея завладевает нами, и мы находим уже совершенно точно все признаки сказанного, хотя человек сам нисколько не изменился. Так вот, Томас, непонятно отчего, не мог прекратить наблюдение за Диланом. Вообще, похоже в этот вечер О'Брайен полностью завладел его мыслями.   
Подъехали машины, и Дилан уже повернулся к Томасу, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, как появилась Кая, которая одарила присутствующих сверкающей улыбкой, а Томаса в придачу еще и пристальным взглядом, и потащила Дилана к другой машине. Всю дорогу Томас недоумевал: Они что, собираются все время уводить от него Дилана за ручку? Ну что за детский сад! Если это и правда розыгрыш, то это не смешно. Все-таки они и правда встретятся теперь черт знает когда, и в последний день Томас хотел побыть рядом с Диланом. Наверное, он слишком глубоко задумался, потому что из мыслей его возвратило хихиканье Ки Хонга, который тыкал его, спрашивая, живой ли он.  
Они приехали в клуб. Как только все вышли из машин, к Томасу подошел Дилан.  
\- Как дорога, весело? Алекса не доставал? – улыбнулся Дилан. По-настоящему, так тепло, что у Томаса дух захватило. А это обстоятельство ему ой как не понравилось.  
\- Да он вообще отрубился, - возник на горизонте Ки Хонг. – С нами ему скучно, а, Том? Вот видишь, Дилан, тебя нет, и некоторые люди уже в печали. – И он, довольный, пошагал в клуб.  
Томас покраснел.  
\- Не слушай его, он как всегда. Идем?..  
  
***  
Томас пил. Неизвестная дрянь, заказанная Уиллом, приятно обжигала горло. Это был.. какой по счету, третий? Скорее четвертый стакан. Дилан, Кая и остальные отплясывали на танцполе, Томас же отсиживался в специально заказанной для них зоне. Почему-то настроения танцевать у него не было. Он злился на себя, потому что уже в сотый раз, обегая зал, его взгляд останавливался на Дилане. Тот как раз, взявшись с Каей за руки, отплясывал что-то невообразимое. Томас чуть не поперхнулся, когда Кая обняла Дилана. Да что происходит?!  
Томас решил, что не может здесь находиться. С трудом встав на ноги, он нетвердой походкой начал пробираться к уборной. Он выпил слишком много.  
Оказавшись в туалете, Томас сунул голову в раковину, открыл кран. Ему было плевать, есть рядом еще кто-то или нет. Тяжело дыша, Томас оперся об раковину двумя руками и прикрыл глаза. Он не понимал, что с ним творится. Может, это все алкоголь? Почему ему хочется забрать чертова Дилана у всех и оставаться с ним рядом? Откуда желание обнять его? Что это еще, если не алкоголь.   
Скрипнула дверь.  
-Томас? – этого еще не хватало. – Ты чего, тебе плохо? - Дилан мигом оказался рядом.  
Томас поднял глаза. Его друг выглядел очень обеспокоенным. Томас подметил, что тот явно только что с танцпола: волосы влажные, на щеках румянец, рубашка чуть расстегнута. Томас сглотнул, отводя взгляд от манящей его ключицы.  
\- Нормально. Просто перебрал. Мне нужно на воздух, пойду покурю. – Томас надеялся, что Дилан кивнет и просто вернется к остальным, потому что с ним происходило что-то странное. Он вдруг очень захотел поцеловать Дилана. Очень. И ему стоило немалого труда сдерживаться и не пялиться на губы парня.   
\- Стой, давай я тебя провожу! – рука Дилана мягко легла на Томасово плечо.   
Не слишком отдавая отчет в том, что он делает, Томас накрыл руку Дилана своей и легонько провел ладонь вниз. Дилан отчего-то судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Не стоит, Дилан, ты лучше иди, - почти шепотом, глядя другу прямо в глаза, ответил Томас.   
Томас не знал, кто первым сделал шаг навстречу. Это было неважно. Важно было то, что губы Дилана вдруг оказались совсем рядом. Томас, не в силах больше сопротивляться себе, со стоном подался вперед. Поцелуй, начавшийся страстно, плавно перетек в нежное, говорящее без слов признание. Перебирая пальцами волосы на макушке Дилана, Томас целовал глубоко и ласково, пока не почувствовал, что не может дышать.  
\- Это.. – Дилан, видимо, был немного ошарашен. – Томас.. Ты.. Это ведь не шутка?  
\- Нет. Знаешь, сейчас я предельно серьезен, – сказал Томас и поцеловал Дилана еще раз. И еще. Ведь одного раза явно было недостаточно. Он нашел его, человека, который был ему нужен, и отпускать его не собирался.  
***  
-Какие мы молодцы! Давай пять! – ладони Каи и Уилла звонко столкнулись.  
\- На сегодня лимит добрых дел мы выполнили, дорогой сэр!  
\- Потопали быстрее, пока они нас не засекли! Уходим!  
И друзья поспешно скрылись в толпе, оставив влюбленную парочку наслаждаться друг другом наедине.


End file.
